


Sick

by SethTheStitcher



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Mark, Gen, I need a Mick, feeling physically sick over romantic repulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTheStitcher/pseuds/SethTheStitcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platonic Mark and Mick. Mick being a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Normally he was fine. Normally this sort of thing didn't really bother him. Normally.

When were they ever normal?

As everyone else continued watching whatever ridiculous film Lisa or Axel or Hartley put on-he couldn't remember which, didn't care-Mick followed Mark out as he ran from the living room. He sped up to keep the Weather Wizard in sight as the other booked it down the halls. A cracked door and faint light led the pyro to find the brunett curled on the floor of one of the cleanest bathrooms, shoulders shaking and white knuckled fingers clamped over his mouth.

Mick sighed, retreating to gather their 'supplies'. By the time he returned Mark looked less like he was going to hurl and more like a pathetic puppy. He was curled up tight, only lifting his head from his knees as red fleece was thrown over his shoulders. 

"Anything in particular this time?" Mick settled on the cool tile, offering an earbud. 

Mark shrugged. "The Rom com, society, Jesse and Pipes being themselves. The usual."

"Got it."

The two sat there on the floor, a familiar soundtrack playing from battered earbuds as they ignored public perceptions of romance.

**Author's Note:**

> This spawns from me being the type of aro that tends to be fine and dandy with romance, but even I have my moments.


End file.
